Aniue
by Medea34788
Summary: An assassination attempt on Ryuuki changes the court of Saiunkoku, revealing a secret that could have drastic repercussions. The story of Seien's return home, in six parts. No romance, though goggles can be provided on request. Critiques welcome! Enjoy!
1. Chapter 1

"Aniue!" He spun around at the call, ignoring the man who slid off the end of his sword and onto the ground in a bloody mess. "ANIUE!" Seiran's vision was obscured by a curtain of yellow and purple as Ryuuki's form crashed into him and landed them both in a heap on the ground. He struggled to get the younger man off of him for a short moment. That's when he noticed the red.

"Ani… ue… ma…m'ru… minna…" The Emperor's voice was wet and airy, but to Seien it sounded as loud as thunder. Shaking, he reached a hand out to his brother, fingers trailing through Ryuuki's hair and across his cheek as the young ruler's eyes drifted shut. A million thoughts raced through the silver haired man's head, but in an instant stopped.

Face blank, the former member of the Satsujinzoku, laid the Emperor's form out on the floor with unusual gentleness. Gleaming steel-toned eyes turned to the cowering form of Kouyuu. Seiran had let himself be distracted, defending the weaponless Kouyuu against the onslaught of attackers. That had been careless of him. Yes, if Kouyuu got hurt Shouka-sama and Reishin-sama would have been angry (the later not overtly, but assassins sent in the night would beg to differ) but Kouyuu should not have ever been his priority – not when his brother was lying on the floor, crimson life blood spilling from his too still form.

"Take care of him." Seiran muttered to Kouyuu emotionlessly. The green-haired man gulped but nodded, rushing to the side of his sovereign, and desperately trying to stem the flow of blood. They were near the far wall. They'd be safe with Seiran and Shuuei providing a barrier between them and their attackers. Assassins sent to kill the Emperor, their numbers had increased significantly recently, but these were the first to get so close.

No one was exactly sure where Shou-taishi had run off to, but it had been months. Months of conflict in the court as the officials got more and more out of hand. With two of his father's advisors missing, one dead, the other who know where, Ryuuki slowly lost control of the nobles. Maybe this was a test, a test of the young Emperor's ability to deal with court politics. But then there had been the bandits in Sa Provence, and Sou-taifu had lead the battalion sent to quell the issue.

Alone, except for a disinherited Ran and a never-claimed Kou adoptee, Ryuuki had few supporters. Some nobles seemed to think the time was ripe to install a new family on the throne of Saiunkoku. When Shuuei, Kouyuu, Seiran and Ryuuki entered the Emperor's office that evening none of them expected to be so quickly surrounded by dark clad figures out for the Emperor's life – but here they were. Shuuei and Seiran proved themselves as the Emperor's bodyguards, but the young royal refused to be helpless and took up the first sword he could get his hands on and aided his guards and friends.

The Royal Guards were, of course, slow to respond. Breaking into the room just as Seiran spun around to deal with the attacker who thought he could sneak up on a defenseless Kouyuu, they froze at their Emperor's cry. Now everyone in the room seemed to hold their breath and stare at the slowly standing form of the man their Emperor had fallen to protect. Silver hair dipped into his eyes for a moment, but when his eyes met theirs many took unconscious steps back. Gone was the aloof but good natured guard they'd come to know. In his place was a killer – cold hearted and merciless. Without a sound the man spun into action, his blade singing as it sliced through enemy after enemy. Never stopping, never pausing – just moving around and around until they all lay at his feet motionless.

"Get the royal physician," he intoned to the silent guards. None of them dared to move, half in fear, half in shock. "NOW!" Seiran bellowed, and they fled. Sparing barely a glance at the panting, injured form of Ran Shuuei, he knelt next to Li Kouyuu. The green-haired man gave him a short calculating look before returning his concentration to stemming the flow of blood from Ryuuki's side.

Seien prayed to the Eight Immortal Sages that his brother would yet live.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: <strong>Saiunkoku Monogatari and all characters and situations do not belong to me but to the associated writers, publishers and distributers of the work. No profit is made from this fan work, and no copyright infringement is intended.

Ryuuki's line translates to "Big Brother... Protect... Everyone" It just didn't flow well in English so it stayed in Japanese.

Please Review!


	2. Chapter 2

Two weeks later found a very unhappy court arguing and debating. The Emperor's twin flowers, Ran Shuuei and Li Kouyuu stood on either side of the almost empty throne of their sovereign – almost empty except for the white sheathed sword that was propped upon it. Bakuya was holding the throne for its fallen master. The question was would Ryuuki survive to retake the throne…

Gripping the white hilt of Kanshou, Seiran stood next to the empty throne, listening to the petty bickering amongst the nobles.

"We should restore Prince Seien!"

"Emperor Ryuuki has violated the former Emperor's decree…"

"Even if he lives will the Emperor be able to rule effectively now?"

"What of the royal line of succession?"

Listening to them all, Seiran couldn't hold back the low growl that began at the back of his throat. A bandaged hand landed gently on his shoulder and he looked back to meet the steady gaze of Shuuei. He was using a cane to help support his injured leg, and his other arm was bandaged to keep the shallow cuts on his arm from bleeding all over the place. Behind him, Kouyuu also gave him a supporting look. It was really all too much though.

There was no way to hide his heritage after Ryuuki screamed out to him and was so grievously injured protecting him. The useless palace guards heard everything – and they were the worst gossips in all of Kiyou. So now he was here, standing in a place of honor on the royal dais in the court of Saiunkoku, while his fate was being decided by the very men who tried to kill his little brother.

The grip on his shoulder tightened minutely. Shuuei knew what the once exiled prince was thinking, and urged caution… Killing the entire court would only lead to his own death, and right now Ryuuki needed him alive to protect his throne, his people, his friends. Seiran sighed and relaxed his shoulders, showing Shuuei that he was acceding to the Ran's demands to hold his blade. Though that doesn't mean he was happy about it. Thankfully (for the nobles that were most likely to meet Seiran's blade at least) Shouka entered the room and went to stand next to the Prime Minister.

Quietly, but with an unusual amount of force, he demanded their silence. "Prince Seien's exile was rescinded by Emperor Ryuuki, with the approval of his advisors long ago. As a royal decree, it was archived without need of this court's approval. Seien-sama's presence here is a family matter." Half of the officials fell silent at this, and Seiran couldn't help but gape at the archivist either. Why had no one told him that? Why would Ryuuki keep it a secret?

But then he realized – it was Ryuuki's way of accepting him without pressuring him to return to the palace. He wanted his Seien-aniue by his side, but was incapable of forcing the matter, either due to his understanding of the chains of court life, or in an effort to leave his beloved Shuurei with protection. Either way, Ryuuki was much too selfless… which was of course why they were in this situation to begin with… The blond ruler should never have placed his brother's safety over his own. But he wouldn't be Ryuuki if he didn't. Seien sighed. His brother was still so innocent and kind, even after all these years. Seien vowed to defend that innocence even more fiercely in the future.

Re-directing his thoughts to the court, he managed to catch the tail end of the debate over whether to place him on the throne, regardless of Ryuuki's condition. That would not do…

Prince Seien stepped forward, away from the silent support of his brother's aides. His mask of royalty was firmly in place for the first time in over a decade.

"Silence," his voice was even yet strong. He didn't speak loudly, but his voice carried across the chamber in a way he had been taught as a child. All of the arguing nobles turned to face the young royal. Seien's eyes gave nothing away, hard and cold they swept the assembled officials, making many of them gulp and draw back. "This court has no power over the throne of Saiunkoku. Emperor Ryuuki is still your sovereign and you will all respect him. I will not repeat the mistakes of my brothers. Any who attempts to question the legitimacy of the Emperor will meet Kanshou _very_ personally."

"But Prince Seien," one brave official began, only to falter when Seien's steely glare rested upon him.

"This is not up for debate. I will not take this throne from my brother. I live only to aid his dreams, and am here only at his request." His gleaming eyes swept the room once more. "I care nothing for this court. If Emperor Ryuuki asked it of me I would raze this country to the ground. Know that it is only through holding his favor that my blade is stayed. I will not abide His Highness's name to be slandered."

He turned then and strode out of the room, heedless of the roar of outrage that erupted behind him. The nobles would be calling for his exile (execution?) again after that. Seien had never been one for the nuisances of politics. The only words he ever needed were those that could be said with a blade.

He would do anything to protect Ryuuki. He'd kill for him and he'd die for him. If he thought taking the throne from his brother would protect him then Seien would take that burden in an instant. Such an action would only strip Ryuuki of what little protection he did have though. On top of likely reducing the country to another civil war, it would destroy all of Ryuuki's – and Shuurei's – dreams for Saiunkoku.

Striding into the Emperor's room, he spared only a moment to send a reassuring glance to the slumped and tired form of Shuurei, sitting on the edge of the bed. Silently, she stood and stepped away, allowing Seiran's violet cloaked form to brush past her and take her seat. She paused for only a moment to take in the tragedy of the brothers before closing the door and leaving them their privacy.

Before the door was fully closed, she couldn't help but overhear her almost-brother's soft plea.

"Wake up Ryuuki… Please, just wake up…"

* * *

><p><strong>AN: <strong>Saiunkoku Monogatari and all characters and situations do not belong to me but to the associated writers, publishers and distributers of the work. No profit is made from this fan work, and no copyright infringement is intended.

Please Review!


	3. Chapter 3

A month passed, and still there was no change in the Emperor's condition.

"His wound is healing," the physician, Dr. Tou, explained to the small group of confidants that surrounded Ryuuki, and now Seien, at the center of the government. Tai Yuushun and Kou Shouka stood to one side wearing matching expressions of concern. Li Kouyuu and Ran Shuuei stood the doctor's other side. Shuuei's face was impassive, but Kouyuu could see the underling tension there. His own exhaustion was much more evident in his mussed attire and ashen, lined features.

The newly re-instated Shi Seien was tense; his white-knuckled grip on Kanshou the only thing grounding him to the here and now. Wearing the armor of a Shogun of Uringun, embellished in royal purple, Seien looked every bit the prince he was. He had taken the title only at the insistence of Sou-taifu and Tai Yuushun under the pretext that he should have his own rank at court outside of his birthright as a Prince of Saiunkoku. In a way it was a relief to be known primarily as a soldier, even if he knew the role was ceremonial now.

"Has there been word from Doctor You?" Yuushun asked gently.

The old physician shook his head, "It appears he vanished when Shou-taishi did."

"When will he wake up?" Seien interrupted.

The doctor gave a sympathetic look to the silver haired man, "I am afraid I cannot say Seien-sama. His injuries are not such to have left him in such a state for this length of time – I can only imagine there is something else at work here, something that I have yet to identify…"

The prince's eyes turned cold, a look that was becoming increasingly familiar to those close to him, "And why is that Doctor? Why can you not find what is wrong with your Emperor?" The threat was implicit. Doctor Tou knew that his position, possibly his life, depended on him saving his ruler's life. Shi Seien was not a man to be crossed lightly after all.

"Seiran," Shouka spoke softly, resting a gentle but heavy hand on his ward's shoulder. "The doctor is a trusted member of the palace staff. Please show some faith in his abilities. I know he will not rest until Ryuuki is recovered." While the tone of voice was light and reassuring, the well hidden edge was enough to make the old doctor gulp unconsciously. An implied threat from the kind archivist Kou Shouka was somehow more fearsome than that of the armed and short-tempered Seien. He was determined not to find out why this was – something told him it wasn't worth his life.

"Dann- ah, Shouka-sama…" The two men held a wordless conversation for a moment before Seiran nodded. "I understand, Shouka-sama."

"Seien-shogun," The Prime Minister stepped forward, gripping his feathered fan tightly, "I understand your reluctance to act considering the Emperor's condition… But something must be done or the country will descend into chaos."

No one could argue with this statement. Since Ryuuki's injury the court had come to a practical stand still. Laws could not be passed without royal approval, and there were none with the authority to supersede this authority with Shou-taishi missing. Seiran wanted to demand the army find the wayward advisor and drag him back to Kiyou by any means necessary. But another part of him was glad to be rid of the wily old man's machinations.

Something had to be done, however. The Prime Minister was only able to do so much to keep the country stable. When the full impact of Ryuuki's absence hit the populace there was sure to be major upheavals.

"What do you suggest Prime Minister?" Seien asked, even though he knew the answer already.

"Regency," the man replied evenly. The slight sound of a gasp (Shuuei? Or the doctor? Seien couldn't tell) was all the reaction anyone in the room gave at the word. Seien had known this was coming.

Less than a week before, Ran Ryuuren had blown through the palace. He brought the disturbing tidings of the disappearance of his 'Soul Friend #2' from Sa Provence, to his 'Soul Friend #1' and the Emperor's inner circle. Before leaving, he managed to find Seiran alone – quite a feat as the man was perched on a roof of one of the viewing pavilions deep in the Imperial Gardens – and deliver a much more ominous message. Ran Setsuna would support him were he to act as regent for his brother. Kou Reishin had implied the same the last time he had been blessed with the disgraced official's presence, though with many more veiled words. Ryuuren was good for one thing at least – he was more straightforward then most of the court, even when he did speak in riddles and walk in circles.

Having the support of the two most powerful of the Eight Colored Families was a daunting fact though. Many of the other families would take offense to the once exiled prince running the court in the Emperor's absence, and others would use Seien's acceptance of the role to claim he was seizing power unjustly. Though that group would likely pale in comparison to the group who would try to install the obviously politically naïve regent as a puppet Emperor. Becoming regent could place Ryuuki's life in danger… but his brother had begged him to protect everyone.

He looked over at the worn faces of Kouyuu, Shuuei, Shouka and Yuushun. All of them were trying their hardest to protect Saiunkoku for Ryuuki until he awoke. Could Seien truly deny his brother's wish? Was this what he had been asking Seien to do all along? The silver haired man didn't know, but he owed it to his brother to try if he could.

Closing his eyes he asked, "What do you need me to do?"

* * *

><p><strong>AN:<strong> Saiunkoku Monogatari and all characters and situations do not belong to me but to the associated writers, publishers and distributers of the work. No profit is made from this fan work, and no copyright infringement is intended.

Please review!


	4. Chapter 4

"I assure you, Emperor Ryuuki is being guarded by my most trusted subordinates." The Black Wolf stated from the shadows of the Emperor's office. It was late and the sun had set hours before, but Seien had yet to leave his brother's office. No matter how long he was here, it would never be his – he was only holding it for Ryuuki…

That was a lie that was almost too large to convince himself of anymore. It had been six months after all.

"And your investigation?"

He could almost hear the man slump, "I have heard nothing from my people as of yet. Though I believe that their last message was the most positive yet – we are close."

"Were it that the palace was safe for myself and my brother, I would send you… But I can trust no one to protect him besides you…"

"I understand." The Black Wolf bowed his head in acknowledgement. Seien looked out the window at the moonless night sky. Stars filled the air, but the magic it had once held, sitting outside and stargazing with a small eager Ryuuki, was long gone.

He had been right to be wary of the court's reaction to his regency, but had gathered enough support to make his decisions as royal proxy stand. All of Ryuuki's work to scrape Imperial power back from the nobles of the court was gone though, shattered under Seien's blunt statements, and the insults loaded on to officials who dared to suggest their daughters to be married to the Prince Regent to 'continue the Shi Dynasty'. As if Seien wanted to father children into such a back-stabbing environment. Perhaps one day, with the right woman... but not now, and not for politics… Never would his family be used as pawns of the court – that he swore.

Glancing back at his adopted father, he remembered the shock of this revelation about the man. Learning he was more than a mere archivist, that he was in fact such an integral part of the Emperor's reign, it had been daunting. In light of his own past, however, it was really not surprising to learn his father had arranged for Kou Shouka to find and foster the exiled prince. It was one of the rare occasions where he wished he could speak to his blood father once more, if only to ask him why. Shouka-sama and Shuurei were his family now, just as much as Ryuuki and he refused to treat them any differently just because he had been taken back by his remaining blood relatives.

Shuurei had definitely been upset with him for hiding his past from her. Ryuuki would have enjoyed the situation, he thought ruefully. Though if Shuurei discovered he'd known Seiran's true identity since her stay in the Inner Palace… then things might have gotten interesting. Shuurei was a blessing in these difficult times. She spent hours at the Emperor's bedside, keeping the unconscious man comfortable and with company while Seien and the rest of the Emperor's closest friends fought to keep the court in line.

Perhaps a visit with his younger siblings would help clear his melancholy mood.

"Thank you, Shouka-sama. I… Without you I would be nothing…"

"Seiran," the Black Wolf stepped from the shadows, shedding his persona as the mask of gentle Kou Shouka stepped into the candle light.

The young regent shook his head to ward off the other man's concern, "No, I would have died long ago. In Sa Provence or some other remote territory. I wished only for death when you found me, and instead was granted life for the first time since I was born." Tear filled eyes turned towards the man he respected and loved above all others. "I cannot thank you enough for all you have given, all you have sacrificed, for me and my family."

Shouka gave him a genuine smile, "It is not a sacrifice to be granted a gift such as this, Seiran. I would not trade anything for the happiness you have brought Shuurei and myself over the years. I cannot imagine a life without you or Ryuuki lighting the way. Both you and your brother are good people, good rulers. And I am proud to call you son."

Wordlessly, the silver-haired man leaned in against his guardian's broad shoulder. His strength was as much a comfort now as it had been when he was a teenager, new to the Kou household. Standing here, he could almost feel safe.

But it still wasn't home.

* * *

><p><strong>AN:<strong> Saiunkoku Monogatari and all characters and situations do not belong to me but to the associated writers, publishers and distributers of the work. No profit is made from this fan work, and no copyright infringement is intended.

Please review!


	5. Chapter 5

Walking into his brother's chambers that night, Seien was surprised to see the number of guests his brother had accumulated. Ran Shuuei and Li Kouyuu sat at the ledge on the far side of the room, munching on manjuu and sipping steaming cups of tea. The young regent supposed he should be glad it wasn't sake. Kouyuu was a _severe_ lightweight… and Seien couldn't afford the temptation of alcohol on a night like this.

It was Ryuuki's birthday after all.

"Ah, Seien-sama!" Kouyuu jumped to his feet as he noticed Seien in the doorway. The other two conscious occupants of the room mirrored his action, turning and standing as he entered the room. If he were Ryuuki they wouldn't have bothered, but then again if he were Ryuuki they wouldn't have ever treated him differently.

Things were awkward to say the least between Seien and his brother's aides and with Shuurei as well. He knew he could never remove the title of Prince Seien from their minds, but he had hoped that as time went on, things would at least return to normal with their interactions. This had yet to happen.

"How is he?" Seien decided to ignore the tenseness that his arrival caused and turned his attention to the still form of his brother.

"No change," Shuurei told him as she returned to her seat at the foot of the Emperor's bed. Seien seemed to ignore her as he approached and took his customary seat at the edge of the bed, leaning against the wall at his brother's head. From here he could block any attack on Ryuuki, and, when he was feeling particularly morose, run his hand through the blond strands of the Emperor's hair or entwine their fingers together.

"How are _you_ doing Seien-sama?" Kouyuu asked, giving the regent an intense look.

Tired eyes met tired eyes. "I'll be better once this idiot wakes up."

Shuuei snorted, "He always sleeps on the job."

"At least he's not off chasing women," Kouyuu muttered darkly.

"No," Shuuei replied with a grin, "He only chased Shuurei."

The aforementioned girl turned red and rounded on the chuckling former-shogun. "I never saw either of you doing much to keep him where he was supposed to be!"

"We're not his babysitters."

"Though it often felt that way," Kouyuu reminisced.

Seien smiled at the antics. That was something more like normal. Kouyuu's grumbling and Shuuei riling him up again, even Shuurei's exasperation at Ryuuki was a fond memory now.

"You're missing all the fun, sleepy-head." Seien whispered softly, a gentle smile on his face as he looked down at his brother.

The next few hours were spent in an almost companionable mood. Things were still a bit stilted when Seien was inserted into the conversation, but it was an improvement. He couldn't help but think, as he said farewell to the Emperor's Twin Flowers, that maybe they could learn to work together as efficiently and seamlessly as they had with Ryuuki.

Seien blinked at the thought, he didn't want to work with them like that – that was Ryuuki's burden. It wasn't that he missed the strange not-connection that he had with Kouyuu as unofficially adopted members of the Kou clan. Nor did he miss the one sided rivalry Shuuei seemed to exude in their more relaxed days as simple bodyguards for the Emperor and Prime Minister. He didn't want to be their boss. He didn't even particularly want to be their friends. He was just holding his brother's place that was all. Just keeping the country from falling apart until his idiotic, innocent, kind-hearted, selfless_ moron_ of a brother finally stopped being lazy and got up out of bed and….

"Seiran?" He jerked to attention, blinking and surprised to find his eyes were once again brimming with unshed tears. Shuurei's worried face was close to his, and he turned back to stare at his brother, hiding the shimmer of water in his eyes.

"Seiran," she began again, slightly more hesitant this time.

"Shuurei… Can you play something?" Seien nodded meaningfully towards the erhu sitting off in a corner of the room.

The Kou Princess blushed, "I've not… I've not been able to get up the courage to play since… Ryuuki used to love my erhu. He said it made him feel safe and at home… It helped him sleep," she managed to catch Seien's gaze, her own eyes now filled with unshed tears. "I just can't bring myself to play something like that!"

Seiran smiled sadly at her, "Ojou-sama, please? Both Ryuuki and I very much enjoy hearing you play. I believe it would lighten all of our hearts." Still Shuurei hesitated, unconvinced. Seiran placed a gentle hand on her head. "Think of it as a birthday present for him. I'm sure he would be pleased if he could hear it."

She stared at him in shock, "It's Ryuuki's birthday? How did you…" She trailed off, blushing. Sometimes it was easy to forget the boy she had grown up with was in fact the brother of the Emperor. "Aa… If it's for his birthday I suppose I can at least do that much" She finally acceded to the request and moved to pick up her erhu.

Returning to her seat she began to play a slow haunting melody. It was similar, yet unlike, anything she'd played in the past. The notes and melody were familiar, but the sound of it seemed different, fuller. There was a relaxingly beautiful quality to it that was foreign even though the music felt like a homecoming. Smiling, Seien closed his eyes and let the music wash over him until the song slowly began to draw to a close.

"Shuurei's erhu is always so nice…"

The soft music came to a pre-emptive and screeching halt. For a long moment the two almost-siblings could only stare at each other. Then, practically in unison, their gazes fell on the prone form of their Emperor.

Half-lidded golden orbs met them, and smiles blossomed all around.

* * *

><p><strong>AN:<strong> Saiunkoku Monogatari and all characters and situations do not belong to me but to the associated writers, publishers and distributers of the work. No profit is made from this fan work, and no copyright infringement is intended.

I must ask, did anyone notice the event that triggered this entire story? It has three mentioned components in the first three chapters, though I decided against taking liberty with the remaining possibilities in order to avoid conflicting possible future canon (though for a moment I contemplated invoking a bit of unconfirmed canon/fanon - but decided this would completely change the direction of the plot, and therefore discarded the notion). I would be interested to know if my subtext was noticed, or if I have managed to slip in something under everyone's noses.

Please Review!


	6. Chapter 6

"Are you _sure_ you don't want to keep the job?"

"No."

"But your method of dealing with the court is so much better than mine."

"No!" Seien growled at his beaming brother as the two stood in one of the private chambers next to the Emperor's public audience chamber. Ryuuki had lost weight while unconscious and his Imperial robes hung off him awkwardly. His attitude was the same as ever though.

After being told of the events that had occurred while he recovered, he had never once shown any emotion. At first Seien had worried that there was something wrong with his usually exuberant brother. But after all the officials, aides and friends had left Ryuuki had turned those calm and even golden eyes to Seien, and the silver-haired man realized just how good of a mask his brother could create. It was a skill the older brother never quite mastered, at least not in political matters. Many who knew him and his past would claim his mask of kind geniality was flawless until you angered him and his true blood-thirsty personality emerged. It was no wonder that Ran Setsuna argued that the Shi brothers deserved the triplet's moniker of 'sleeping dragons' more than them.

At that time, Ryuuki and he had spent hours discussing court intrigue and machinations. The Emperor's face often went from concerned to amused as he explained to his brother why some of the court reacted the way they did, and what they were likely planning that Seien had not been aware of. Ryuuki's ability to read the court was truly astounding sometimes. Seien reminded himself of the blood and tears that his younger brother had been forced to shed in order to gain that skill though. To be able to navigate the chaos of the civil war between his elder brothers and emerge as the sole remaining heir to the throne was not an accomplishment to be taken lightly. Seien often forgot that Ryuuki's life in the palace at that time was likely just as dangerous as his own within the Satsujinzoku.

Now the brothers stood, waiting for the court to assemble for an audience with their Emperor, the first since Ryuuki had awoken days earlier. Neither Kouyuu nor Shuuei were with them, and Tai Yuushun was already in the chamber awaiting Ryuuki's arrival. He seemed to be hesitating though, playing with the end of his sleeves as he had sometimes done as a child.

"What is it?" Seien finally asked.

The blond Emperor looked up, a shy expression on his face and mumbled, "Aniue… Aniue will stay, won't he?" His language was childish and reminded Seien painfully of the days before his exile. He had made such a promise back then too. He'd been unable to keep it though.

"Idiot," Seien drawled, "I'll be where ever you order me to be."

Ryuuki grinned and practically skipped over to the door. "We will hold you to that." Turning back to face his brother once more before entering the chamber, he said, "Wait at the main entrance to the audience chamber. You will be summoned." Then, without another word set his shoulders and gracefully strode out to face the court.

Seien was torn between smiling at his brother's mood swings and being horribly confused at what he might be planning. Walking out to the main doors, Seien couldn't help but feel nervous. The wait for them to open seemed to take an eternity as his thoughts raced around in circles.

It was almost nostalgic. The doors slowly opened, revealing the elaborate chamber that housed the court of Saiunkoku. Seien hesitated slightly. Memories of his childhood in the palace left him almost scared to step foot in these chambers like this once more. It was the same sick feeling he got when he first returned to the palace with Shuurei. Back then he'd had no choice but to follow the girl he had sworn to protect. Just like now. He steeled his face and strode forward. He had no choice but to follow the brother he'd sworn to protect.

Approaching the royal dais, Seien, still dressed in royal purple, kneeled before his brother and Emperor.

Ryuuki gave him the barest of smiles as he began to speak. "It is with great rejoicing that we welcome our elder brother, Prince Seien, home to our side. We cannot thank our beloved brother enough for his hard work in aiding us in our time of need." He paused and looked over the assembled court for a moment before returning his gaze to Seien. "It is with much gratitude we wish to confirm his appointment to the illustrious post of Shogun of the Uringan, and confer onto him as well, the honor of being our advisor."

A wave of shock rippled around the room. "You would grant an exile your flower?" One particularly ostentatious official called out.

Ryuuki's visage did not waver though. "Our brother needs no flower. His loyalty to us is beyond such paltry tokens. We would grant him whatever request within our power, just was he would grant the same to us." Again Ryuuki paused to gaze at the members of the court. "After months of acting as our Regent, does this court still distrust our brother's ambitions? Were he to covet our throne, it would be his." There were a few stifled gasps at this implication, but the Emperor continued to speak without interruption, "If any still question our brother's motives, we would be happy to reply to any official written inquiries on the matter. However, we wish it to be known that suspicion without proof of misdeeds will not be tolerated."

Ryuuki was good. Seien could barely keep the smirk off his face at the proceedings. Of course people would question Seien's position and level of power, but he doing so would turn the suspicion onto the reporter as much as it would the prince. His power amongst the courts may have diminished while he was unconscious, but if the nobles had learned anything from Ryuuki's reign so far it was that he was persistent and fair. Corruption was not something he tolerated, and he would do everything in his power to see any official who overstepped their bounds were dealt with accordingly – including those closest to him.

The court could not argue with their Emperor on this though, and fell silent as Ryuuki motioned for Seien to take his place at the right of the Emperor's throne. The pair made a striking picture. Contrasting heads of gold and silver, both bedecked in layers of rich violet. The elder's armor gleamed in the light, his trusted Konshou attached to his hip. His brother's sword sat next to his throne, sheathed in white, and reminding all present the history between the two siblings. The court's customary proceedings seemed to go swiftly and with little argument that morning.

Hours later, as Seien stood against the rail of one of the Emperor's private viewing pavilions, he couldn't help but wonder if he was finally happy.

"Seiran?" The hesitant voice of Shuurei broke him out of his musings.

"Ojou-san, is something the matter?" She seemed nervous to approach him, so he beckoned her over with a gentle smile.

"I… Things are going to be different now…" She kept her gaze lowered as she came to stand next to him.

"Yes," he replied softly, "But not so different than before."

She shook her head empathetically. "No, you have your brother back now. I will miss you."

He almost questioned her on where exactly she thought he was going, but realized as he opened his mouth what it was she was trying to say. Drawing her towards him and wrapping his arms around her shoulders, he said, "You don't need me, you never did."

"No," she mumbled into the fabric on his chest, "I wouldn't be nearly so brave if I didn't know you were always watching out for me."

"I will always watch out for you Ojou-san."

"But Ryuuki-" she began to protest but was cut off by a new voice.

"We would never forgive our brother if he were to allow any harm to come to our beloved Shuurei." Seien turned to his brother, who was dressed in an informal robe, his hair released from its usual ties and blowing gently in the breeze as he walked up to the pair.

"Baka otouto!" Seien cried in exasperation, reaching out to muss the young Emperor's hair. Said Emperor ducked away and scowled, trying to straighten the mess. "Don't speak so formally with your family!"

Ryuuki grinned sheepishly, "Sorry… but if Shuurei is worried that Aniue won't be able to protect her all the time there is a simple solution to that!" The other two waited expectantly as Ryuuki smiled at them. "Yes, Shuurei should of course live here!"

The Kou princess groaned and buried her face into Seien's chest, which was shaking from badly suppressed laughter.

"Ryu~uki!" she exclaimed loudly. Neither brother could help it anymore and burst into laughter. They were both so relaxed, so happy that Shuurei couldn't help but join in. After all, this was the first time any of them had felt the urge to laugh so freely in over six months.

Seien couldn't remember the last time he felt so at peace. His brother on one side, smiling like an idiot, and his adopted-sister on the other was all he needed right now. Kouyuu and Shuuei were waiting unobtrusively in the background – having followed Ryuuki, but not wanting to intrude on the moment – and Seiran knew Shouka-sama was lurking somewhere nearby in the shadows (and wasn't that secret going to lead to an interesting discussion between the brothers).

Seien was happy, for the first time in his recent memory, he was utterly and completely happy, it was a novel feeling. So freeing…

"Seien-aniue," Seien glanced towards his grinning brother, and raised an eyebrow in question. "Sei~en-aniu~e…"

"Yes, Ryuuki?" he played along, slightly impatient at the blond's antics.

"Seien-aniue, I just like that… Aniue…" Ryuuki's grin got wider, though Seien doubted that was possible, and frowned slightly in return. "You can't say it's not safe to say your name anymore Seien-aniue."

Seien groaned. His brother was cuter when he was sleeping.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: <strong>Saiunkoku Monogatari and all characters and situations do not belong to me but to the associated writers, publishers and distributers of the work. No profit is made from this fan work, and no copyright infringement is intended.

The translation of Seiran's line near the end is "Idiot little brother". Again I felt as though this flowed better in the original Japanese. As far as my memory serves Seien never actually calls Ryuuki that in the show - so I felt my usage of it here was important as a contrast to the term "aniue" meaning "big brother" that Ryuuki always uses to address Seien.

Also, the plot point I mentioned last chapter was the known Sages all disappearing - notably Shou-taishi, You-sensei, and Eigetsu (Yougetsu/Byakuya)... Hmm, I wonder why? :D

I'd like to give one final thanks to my wonderful reviewers (especially **t42n24t2!**) as well as all the dedicated lurkers who have read all of the previous chapters, but don't review. I hope the ending is acceptable to all of you, and that you enjoyed the story (short as it was). Whether or not you choose to review, thank you for being with me on this journey, and I hope I was able to sate your thirst for Saiunkoku Monogatari, if only for a little while.

Thank you.


End file.
